


I Don't Like Going Undercover (Unless It's Under the Sheets)

by angstlairde



Series: we didn't start the fire [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian has a sister, F/M, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Like, its almost sickening, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: "Look Galen, I'm Black Widow!""Cool! I'm Captain America!"-or-The one where Rosa turns eight, Galen gets a shield, Bodhi is a cargo pilot, and Jyn and Cassian get their shit together





	

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs wildly* I literally love this one

Today was a good day for a birthday party.

In fact, it was a great day in general, one of those November days where it’s mostly sunny, and a little nippy, but nothing a jacket couldn’t fix, but Rosa's eighth birthday party made it even better.

It was superhero-themed, because Rosa was absolutely _obsessed_ with Black Widow and Wonder Woman, and Galen was thrilled, because he got to wear his Captain America costume, complete with a painted shield made from a trash can lid the Baze had made for him.

Bodhi, Galen, Cassian, and Rosa had neatly jostled her into wearing a "costume" as well, and how could she say no to her four favorite people.

Anyway, that was how she found herself standing in front of her mirror, applying eyeliner and wondering why she was wearing black jeans, combat boots, a black leather jacket, and cat ears.

Honestly, she felt like she was going undercover.

Well, Galen insisted she be Catwoman for some reason mumbled under his breath, and, again, she just couldn't say no.

* * *

Rosa's party was at one, it was quarter till currently, there was going to be pizza, and the Andors lived two minutes down the street from them.

It was time to go!

“Galen, I hope you’re ready!” she yelled from her doorway.

“Yeah, Mama, just getting my shield!” he yelled back from downstairs.

She snatched her bag off the bed, and trotted down the stairs, but had to stop suddenly or else step all over her son.

“I don’t have Rosa’s present!” he tossed over his shoulder by way of explanation. 

Jyn sighed, but smiled.

Honestly, Galen was so much like her sometimes it was scary.

Bodhi was lingering at the door to the garage. He held out a card and asked,

“Could you give this to Rosa for me? I have a flight at one-thirty, so I can’t go.”

Bodhi was a cargo pilot and that was one reason why Galen wanted to be a pilot too, because his uncle Bodhi was one, and because he’d get to travel all over the world.

Jyn gave a half smile and patted her adopted brother on the shoulder.

“Course. Be safe.”

Bodhi gave a little smile.

“I will.”

Galen came thundering down the stair half a minute later, shouting,

“I got it! Bye, Uncle Bodhi!” and barreling out the door.

Jyn shook her head at him, but followed and tossed a wave over her shoulder.

“Bye!”

* * *

Jyn and Galen didn’t bother to knock.

They had surpassed knocking within three weeks of knowing each other, so Galen burst through the door, yelling,

“Rosa! We’re here!’

A door slammed upstairs and Rosa traipsed down the stairs, grinning wildly.

“Look, Galen, I’m Black Widow!”

She did a little spin, showing off her leather jacket, jeans, combat boots, and black widow pin stuck on her jacket pocket. Her wavy hair was loose, and she shot finger guns at Galen with a grin.

Galen grinned.

“I’m Captain America!” he responded enthusiastically, brandishing his painted shield at her.

Rosa’s eyes widened, and she gasped.

“That’s so cool!”

Cassian appeared around the corner, grinning, wearing a Batman tee shirt and cape.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say there were two superheroes and a super villain in my house,” he joked, saluting Galen, and hugging Jyn. “Nice costume, guys. Why don’t you two go outside to play?” 

Galen and Rosa fist-bumped each other and raced each other out the backdoor.

Cassian turned back to Jyn and grinned.

“So, you know what Rosa asked for today?”

Jyn shook her head, toeing off her boots, and following him into the kitchen.

“A puppy.”

“Oh, of course. Classic.”

“Yeah. Kay should be here later with her new dog.”

Jyn laughed.

“You can’t say no to her, can you?”

Cassian pretended to think about it.

“No, actually, not really.”

They lapsed into silence before Cassian spoke up again.

“My sister is going to be here.”

He gave a little shrug.

“Rosa missed her, I missed her - don’t tell her that - and... I wanted you to meet her,” he said, glancing up at her, like he was unsure of how she would react.

Jyn gave him a half-smile in response.

“I’d love to meet her.”

The front door opened just then, and a little boy’s voice floated towards them. Cassian looked up from the cupcakes he was arranging.

“That’s the Damerons.”

He shot an amused look at Jyn.

“They don’t knock either.”

Jyn hopped off the counter, and shot him a smug grin over her shoulder, and went to greet the family for him.

Ten minutes later, and almost everyone was there. 

Jyn snagged Cassian’s shirt sleeve and hissed, with a glint in her eye,

“How many people did she invite?”

Cassian shot her an amused look.

“Half her class, and all the kids in this neighborhood.”

Jyn shook her head and tried not to grin, just snagged a cup of hot apple cider from his hands and went outside to sit on the deck rail to watch the kids running around in their superhero - and villain - costumes.

* * *

The party was in full swing.

Pizza had been eaten, cake had been cut, and now the kids were playing party games both inside and outside, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

A conspiratorial grin appeared on Cassian’s face as he went to answer it, and he reappeared with a woman with dark hair and looked suspiciously like Cassian. She and Cassian had identical grins when she sneaked up behind Rosa and poked her lightly in the side, causing Rosa to jump and turn around, screaming,

" _Tia Estrella_!" And launching herself into her arms.

Jyn smiled into her mug of cider at the scene, and revealed the smile to Galen when he sauntered up, his shield slung over his shoulders.

"Hey, Mama," he said casually, much to casually, he only spoke like that when he was either planning something or wanted something, and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Galen," she responded, humoring him. 

"So, you know what Rosa told me she really wanted for her birthday? Besides a puppy," he said, waving his hand at her half-formed response. Another thing he got from her. "Well, she said she wanted a mama. _Specifically_ , she wants _you_ to be her mama for the day. Maybe you could talk to her about it," he suggested, just as casually, before pulling his shield over his arm and sauntering away, leaving Jyn stunned.

Rosa - Rosa wanted her to be her mama for the day? 

Like, don't get her wrong, she would love to be her mama for her, because for one thing, Rosa was sweet and Jyn loved her as much as she loved Galen, but also, you know, that'd mean being able to kiss Cassian.

Not that she'd thought about it, of course.

Naturally, before she could do anything, Cassian, his sister, and Rosa came up to her.

"Jyn! This is my sister, Estrella. 'Strella, this is my friend Jyn. She's Galen's mom," Cassian introduced.

Estrella smiled - seriously, she and Cassian had identical smiles - and shook Jyn's hand.

"Its nice to meet you, Jyn. I've heard a lot about you," she said, side-eyeing her brother and niece. A faint flush spread across Cassian's face and neck.

"Estrella, really?" He begged, burying his face in his hands.

Jyn shared a grin with Estrella at Cassian's reaction - she liked this girl.

"Anyways, I've got to go see what Cass has saved for me in the kitchen, and catch up," she said, looping an arm through her brother's arm and pulling him into the kitchen.

Rosa tugged on Jyn's jacket sleeve; Jyn had forgotten she was still there. She smiled at the girl and knelt to her level.

"Need something, love?"

Rosa chewed on her lip for a moment before saying softly,

"I know Galen told you that I wanted a mama for my birthday. But I don't want just any mama. I - would you be my mama for today?"

Jyn didn't know what to say. 

Who was she kidding, of course she knew what to say! Of course she'd be her mama for the day! Why wouldn't she?

"Of course, Rosa! Of course I will!"

A grin broke out on Rosa's face and she threw her arms around Jyn.

" _Gracias_ , Jyn, thank you!"

Then she ran Galen's direction, nearly jumping.

Cassian reappeared from the kitchen, catching the last bit of their conversation.

"What was that about?" He murmured, handing her a fresh mug of cider. 

Jyn took a sip, considering the best response.

Best go for blunt.

"Rosa asked me to be her mama for the day and I said yes," she blurted.

Cassian froze, eyes locking onto hers, and just staring.

Oh, crap, oh hell, oh words she really shouldn't day, because she was in a house filled with kids thatt didn't need to be adding to their vocabulary.

She'd just ruined everything, hadn't she?

"Cass?" She ventured hesitantly. 

Please, please, just say something.

He didn't, just kept staring at her like - like he didn't know what he was looking at. Then, to make it worse, he turned suddenly, mumbling something about cider under his breath and practically sprinting to the kitchen.

Jyn hesitated, before plowing after him.

"Cassian!" 

He turned around to face her, still said nothing.

Her confidence began to waver.

"Look," she began, pushing her fingers through her hair, and looking around helplessly, "I just - I wanted Rosa to be happy - I mean - it's her _birthday_ , and i - look, if I fu - messed something up - I don't - I mean, I don't want - Cassian, I don't want to _replace_ anyone, I just - you know, it's -"

Thankfully, he put her out of her misery by moving forward, catching her face in his palms and kissing her, like really kissing her, pushing her back until her hips hit the counter, fingers digging into the back of her neck, the other hand spanning her waist, and kissed her until she couldn't breathe, kissed her the way she wanted him to, kissed her better than she'd ever imagined until he wasn't anymore.

He pulled back, bumping her nose with his, resting his forehead on hers and said breathlessly,

"You - you didn't mess anything up, Jyn. Just - made me _see_. I just - I want to date you; I want you to be my girlfriend, and I be your boyfriend, and maybe someday - maybe someday something _more_ , but for right now, I'd be content to be you boyfriend, and I think... I think i want to kiss you again."

Jyn gave a fluttery little laugh at that, at the way Cassian stuttered through his words like she had, because neither of them were good at words, or feelings, but definitely good at action.

"I think I want to kiss you again, too."

A cute little smile passed over his face and he leaned forward to kiss her again, leaned forward so she could kiss that grin off his face, and god, she felt something like love settle behind her heart and she never wanted it to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> the next one will probably be before this one and hash out backstory and feelings and angst lol


End file.
